There are many animal training methods in use today. Conventional training methods apply some form of unpleasant or negative stimulation, such as a loud or uncomfortable sound, to train the animal. Negative stimulation is not very effective when used alone and so it is usually coupled with painful stimulation as a training reinforcement. Typical forms of painful simulation include vibrations, electric shock or even choking the animal. These stimuli rely on pain and fear to teach the animal desired behavior. Such painful stimulation can confuse the animal, break the animal's spirit and is unsuitable for many training regimes. In inexperienced hands such training can even approach animal cruelty.
Thus there is a need to replace conventional animal training methods with an improved, more humane training method. The improved method should not apply negative or painful stimuli, nor rely on pain and fear to teach desired animal behavior. The method should be usable in a wide variety of animal training regimes.